Diaz VS Pettis
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction. He's Sick of being injured. As a distraction Pettis starts dating Nick Diaz.


**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil's been losing The Ultimate Fighter all season. It took him until the last fight to even get a win. So Team Melendez's spirit is a little up. But that's not going to stop me from Whooping his ass.<strong>

**Get used to losing Gil. Cause My team ain't losing and I'm not losing"- **

Anthony Pettis Quote

* * *

><p>"Nick Diaz's next opponent next year. Is Silva. How many title defenses has Silva had?" Bruce Buffer asked.<p>

It was the TUF Coaches Challenge and the stakes were always high.

"Write your answer and your wager" Bruce said.

Pettis wrote his answer and waged all of his points. He was **that** confident.

* * *

><p>"Okay Gentlemen. What are your answers? Pettis? " Bruce Buffer said.<p>

Pettis said "Nine"

"How much did you wage?" Bruce asked.

* * *

><p>"All of my points" Pettis said.<p>

"Melendez?" Bruce asked.

"Same as Pettis. My answer is Nine" Gilbert said.

* * *

><p>"And <strong>how much<strong> did you wage?" Bruce asked.

"None of my points!" Melendez said. As soon as he'd said the words, confetti burst onto the stage. Team Melendez screamed with joy.

Congratulations Gilbert. You've won Ten Thousand Dollars in cash. Your team has each won Fifteen Hundred Dollars. Ladies and Gentlemen the Winner of the TUF UFC Trivia Quiz is** Gilbert Melendez!"** Bruce Buffer said.

* * *

><p>Anthony Pettis was the last guy to leave the room. He tortured himself.<p>

Watching Team Melendez cheer over Peanuts. Well Melendez had **Ten Thousand dollars.** Sure it got** under Pettis' skin** but there was nothing he could do. He just watched Melendez celebrate until all his own Coaching staff had gone. Needless to say Pettis wasn't in the best mood. So when he found Nick Diaz in his flat, he got angry.

"Nick...leave...my day hasn't been great" Pettis told him.

* * *

><p>"I know...Gil told me" Nick said.<p>

"So go" Pettis said sharply. That warning didn't stop Nick from doing whatever he wanted. He ate from Pettis' fridge. Played with Pettis' Dog. He even took the Dog out for a walk and **came back.**

"Nick stop the bullshit...go back to Gil" Pettis said. Nick let the Dog off of the lead. The Dog ran to it's bed. Pettis was starting to pack a training bag. Nick walked over to him.

* * *

><p>"You sure?" He asked pointing at the bag.<p>

"When did you become a Doctor?" Pettis asked.

"Hard Training?" Nick asked, but it wasn't** really** a question. He knew that Pettis would be going a Hundred Percent in Training, but his Doctors had told him to go at Fifty Percent. Nick picked up the bag.

* * *

><p>"Nick, pass <strong>my<strong> fucking bag" Pettis said. He reached for it but Nick was too quick. He got the bag and chucked it out of the window. Pettis lived in a flat on the first floor. So it wasn't like he had to run for miles to get it. But he was still pissed.

"Asshole" Pettis shouted.

He prodded Nick in the chest. Nick prodded Pettis back, and got in his face. Pettis and Diaz had a **Stare-Down** before Nick Diaz kissed him. It was a hurried Kiss. Nick pulled Pettis closer towards him with his Short tassels.

* * *

><p>Pettis grasped Nick's hair to pull him closer. But Nick disliked that. He shook Pettis' arm away while still kissing him against the wall. Pettis showed his appreciation by rubbing Nick's dick with his Middle and index finger.<p>

He was about to make them wet. But Nick pulled Pettis' towards the Bedroom. Now they both knew that Diaz was using Pettis' injury to his advantage. Nick was heavier than Pettis. But that hadn't stopped Pettis from **trying** fuck him.

Pettis had no problem taking Nick down on the **bed, or on the floor**. Nick didn't want **any** part of that. He didn't tell him that **verbally.** He'd subtly do certain things in bed to let Pettis know what he wanted.

* * *

><p>He knew that Pettis was going to bring it up eventually. But then Pettis got injured. Pettis wasn't active in the Octagon, <strong>or<strong> the Bedroom. Now Nick could do whatever he wanted. He felt a bit guilty for controlling Pettis Physically. But Nick wouldn't hurt him. Well..unless Pettis like it like that.

Before Nick could take his shirt off, Pettis was trying to take off Nick's Trousers. Pettis pulled down Nick''s jogging bottoms. He jerked off the Welterweight while blowing on Nick's dick. Pettis was such a tease. It made Diaz want a real Blow-Job.

But they both knew Nick wouldn't ask. Nick thought of training to stop himself from getting finished by Pettis' hands.

* * *

><p>When Pettis wasn't getting anywhere. He licked Nick's thighs. Nick liked that and buried Pettis' head into him. But when it was clear than a Blow wasn't going to happen , Nick pulled Pettis up and turned him over. Nick ran his hands over Pettis' back. Nick Diaz kissed Pettis' neck, it was sweaty. Nick wondered why.<p>

Nick rubbed Pettis' shoulders. It was still Day-time and Nick stroked Pettis' **"Show-Time"** Tattoo across his back. Nick put sloppy kisses along Pettis' back. When he heard Pettis moan. He saw that as a sign to slowly slide Pettis' trousers down. Then his Boxer shorts. Nick sucked on his own fingers before putting them inside Pettis.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Nick, can you go slower? Are You trying to kill me or something?" Pettis said.<p>

Nick responded by going slower. He could feel Pettis tense around him. He stopped and paused to take his own trousers down.

"Nick...I don't want** that**" Pettis said.

* * *

><p>"Come on...you know..." Nick said.<p>

"Don't **you know **me, like I'm some Dumb-ass Gracie dick. You know I don't do full on stuff. You know that. Just come here" Pettis said.

Pettis rolled away from Nick then turned on his side and reached for Nick's dick. He rolled on Nick, and trapped one of Nick's legs to keep him still. He stroked Nick's dick using his thigh and his palm.

* * *

><p>Then Pettis put Nick's dick in-between his thighs. He rocked back and forth. But the bed became squeaky. It was irritating. So Pettis stopped. He Roughly Jerked Nick off while Biting his nipples.<p>

"Really Pettis? You're biting and Shit?" Nick asked.

Pettis quickly went from biting to sucking. Nick wasn't complaining as Pettis' tongue smothered his swollen nipples and crept over his chest. Nick wrapped an arm around Pettis' neck. Pettis went on teasing and Testing Nick's body before Pettis' phone rang.

"Fuck, leave it" Nick said. But Pettis had already jumped out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Yeah?" Pettis said putting his phone on speaker phone. "Hey" Sergio, Pettis' little Brother said.<p>

"Hey Serg, what's going on?" Pettis asked.

"Nate's training at the TUF House, so do you think** Nick Diaz** is gonna be alone?" Sergio asked.

* * *

><p>"I don't Serg, why?" Pettis asked.<p>

"I Think we could do the Prank thing" Sergio said. "Future Champ Dominick Cruz is in, Miller's in too" Sergio said.

"Sure, I'll meet you wherever...yeah...see you then" Pettis said. He ended the call. He got his own Boxers shorts and put them on. The he started throwing Nick's clothes on his bed.

* * *

><p>"Pranking me?" Nick asked.<p>

"It's all for fun. You probably **don't know.** But... my Little Brother's got a huge crush on you" Pettis said pulling his clothes on.

"Umm...ain't that **weird**?" Nick asked. If Pettis had known about Sergio's feelings for Nick, then why would Pettis have even...gone there? To Nick Diaz, it made no sense.

* * *

><p>"I mean...you little Brother likes me like...that?" Nick asked.<p>

"Yeah" Pettis said.

"And we're fucking and shit?" Nick said.

"Wow, nothing gets past you. Now get your stuff on" Pettis said.

"Pettis" Nick said.

* * *

><p>"What?" Pettis asked just desperate to get Nick out.<p>

"If my little Brother was like,** Into someone**..." Nick said, but Pettis interrupted him.

"Yeah well, this isn't **The Diaz Brothers ass-licking club**. This is about me and Sergio. My Little Brother's crushing on you. So what? I've got it covered" Pettis said.

* * *

><p>It was easy for Nick to get out of Pettis' bed, change and leave. Nick knew that he'd have to avoid Sergio, and not just because of the Prank.<p>

He went to his apartment. As soon as he put the key in the lock someone tapped his shoulder.

"Mmm?" Nick asked.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick...I'm Sergio. You know, the Champ's Little Brother" Sergio Pettis said. Nick could tell that Little Sergio <strong>was nervous<strong>. He wouldn't look at Nick. But the kid's body was** moving closer** to him. That made Nick feel even more weird about everything.

"Hey" Nick said dryly.

"Hey I Just wondered..." Sergio asked.

* * *

><p>But that Question was left unanswered as Nick turned his key and shut the door. He left a confused Sergio on the doorstep. Nick knew that Sergio was probably a nice kid, but he couldn't lead the kid on.<p>

It was** bad enough** leading Anthony Pettis on...


End file.
